


Not A Wolf

by LemonRose



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bestiality, Come Inflation, Come as Lube, Cum Inflation, I'm Sorry, Knotting, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonRose/pseuds/LemonRose
Summary: Lance bought a dog hoodie, Kosmo finds him wearing it, they fuck, that's it; Idk how to write, I'm just horny (Also, I changed Kosmo's name to Blue)
Relationships: Keith's Wolf & Lance (Voltron), Keith's Wolf/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 31





	Not A Wolf

Lance had bought a canine-resembling hoodie at the space-mall, he had seen it before, but he didn’t have the chance to buy it until now, it somehow remembered him of home. He sneaked out of the castle, it was late, everyone else was asleep; in record time he bought it and returned. Everything was silent and dark, yet relaxing; he hadn't been caught, that was great, he thought.

He went straight to his room to open the box and revealed the cute purchase, it was all black fur, with a few short white stripes, the head-like hood had ears; he wanted to try it right now but he decided to take a bath first, he left the hoodie over his bed and went to the bathroom.  
As soon as he got out of the shower he returned to his room, where he tried the hoodie on, it was bigger than his jacket (and softer), he put on the hood and walked around, he could barely see and tripped. With a frown, he decided to go to the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

Once there, suddenly a blue light flashed in the kitchen’s door, he almost screamed and dropped the glass, another flash appeared next to him; he then realized it was only Blue.  
-Hey buddy, you almost gave me a heart attack- He chuckled -What are you doing up so late, uh?- He said as he kneeled, petting the giant wolf, Blue huffed in response. Lance headed back to his room, but Blue wouldn't stop following him, time to time he jumped on his back and barked.  
-Dude, you gotta be quiet, I don't wanna be caught- Lance said serious, only to be answered with a bark, luckily they had just arrived at Lance's room, so Blue was definitely going to stop barking. As soon as Lance's door closed Blue teleported inside the room. -Are you seriously going to stay with me? - Said Lance happily, Blue never did that with any other person.

Lance sat on the edge of his bed and Blue ran to rest his head on Lance's lap, Lance petted him slowly with no particular intention, that was until Blue moved his head and started sniffing Lance's crotch; first, impressed, Lance yelped and moved Blue's snout, Blue tilted his head and tried to do it again, but was once again stopped by the boy; Lance blushed -Wa- wait, buddy, yo- you know I'm not a wolf, right?- Blue barked in response, -And do you know I’m a man? with what could be described as a smile and tongue out he answered and grounded his snout on his target.  
Wanting to get to the human's crotch he got stuck on his hoodie -Let me get this off- Said Lance unzipping it, as soon as the hoodie was opened Lance's hard dick jumped out, finally free. Blue didn't hesitate and liked it, rolling his large tongue around it, he moved up and down making the boy squirm by the sensation, then he got down to his ballsack, Lance moaned loudly at the contact, the roughness of Blue's tongue was perfect, when he returned to his cock, Lance was huffing and panting, thrusting softly into Blue's mouth, using his hands to pull Blue closer. Both were moving every time faster and stronger. After what felt like a glorious eternity Lance was about to come, he grabbed strongly and firmly Blue's ears and thrust as hard as he could and came, shouting his moans, Blue swallowed it all, cleaning Lance's cum afterward, licking his snout as well as Lance's dick and balls.  
Lance left himself fall on the bed, panting and taking big, long breaths.  
Blue got on the bed with only his back legs on the ground, in-between Lance's legs, his front legs near the boy's shoulders; looking at him from above he got his torso down, matching it with the human's, ending face-to-face. -That was awesome buddy, thanks for that- Said Lance scratching Blue's ears. -And sorry about that- He chuckled. Blue answered liking him on the face, Lance brought him closer, suddenly transforming the action into a kiss, Blue accepted the invitation, getting his long tongue inside Lance's mouth, both closing their eyes, Blue's tongue going further, descending to Lance's throat, making the boy moan in response.

Blue settled, rutting to Lance's ass, surprising the boy, who cut the long kiss. -Wait! I- I have- I haven't done this in a long time- said shily; Blue licked him on the cheek and growled deep as if he was assuring him that it was going to be ok, Lance brought him closer and kissed him again; Blue got his tongue back inside Lance's mouth, humping him.  
Blue got off the bed, and again buried his snout in the boy's crotch, except that this time, he went directly to be boy's hole, he licked it, every now and then his tongue would touch the boy's sensitive balls. When Blue thought it was good to go, he pushed his tongue inside the boy, making him scream with pure pleasure -Oh! Right… there! - Blue pushed the human's prostate, and as soon as he heard Lance's words he knew where to continue -Yes! Mo- more! Good boy, keep doing that!- Blue loved being called a good boy, he moved his tail back and forth, but it was time to go to the next step; so he got his front legs on the bed again, paws on Lance's shoulders, and moved two steps forward, making his and Lance's genitalia touch.

Blue's dick finally came out of its sheath, he started rubbing it against the human's, Lance could feel the heat of Blue's member, it was hotter than he'd expected; slowly and strongly thrusting, Blue teased Lance, who was shivering due to the overstimulation, his legs were trembling, he could feel Blue's cock larger than his own. A musky smell started to fill the room, it was pretty strong, Lance could smell it even with Blue on his face; suddenly a big, hot squirt of precum was shot on his stomach, Blue was as aroused as Lance, or even more.

Blue moved so he could start hotdogging the boy, Lance could feel the wolf's member growing, leaving more and more its sheath, Blue stared at Lance, letting him know it was time, the boy closed his eyes and nodded. Blue wanted to penetrate the boy, but failed miserably many times, it was funny, yet it didn’t kill the ambient; Lance promptly moved to grab Blue’s palpitating member to direct it towards his hole. He hadn’t thought of its size until he grabbed it, it was massive, he couldn’t close his hand around it; fearfully he directed to his entrance and quickly Blue thrusted in. Lance gasped as he felt the head entering his hole, Blue slowly inserted four inches, stopping so he could let the boy get used to it, Lance was panting. With a pat on the back, Lance let Blue know he could start moving. Blue started at a slow pace, making Lance drool, moaning under his breath; little by little Blue shoved more of his dick into Lance's ass, making him shiver, turning his mumblings into low-volume moans. Lance hugged the wolf, or at least he tried to.

He could feel the of the wolf’s immense strength was pushing him, he could barely stay still on the bed, rocking back and forth every time he thrusted. Little by little, Blue was getting deeper inside Lance, who couldn’t stop grunting; it hurt, but it was an enjoyable pain. Lance’s ass stretched even wider as inch after inch of Blue’s length sunk in, the feeling on his abused prostate was making him cum yet again, the overstimulation numbing the unpleasant side of the pain.

Lance was high on pleasure; he hadn’t realized that Blue was just midway inside him. -Come on, I can take it- He asked Blue; with what could only be described as a grim, Blue’s thrusts became faster, sinking even more, Lance moved his hips to meet his thrusts, grunting, moaning, and crying until with a stronger thrust Blue got everything but the knot inside him. The size stole Lance’s breath, he screamed in silence, tensing his whole body, arching his back; this time Blue waited longer, licking Lance’s face, he knew Lance was going to need a little more time to adjust. Blue gave him little bites, trying to recomfort him; Lance started panting. -You’re so deep inside, I didn’t think you were so big- He could barely talk -I feel like you’re splitting me! - said Lance between grunts.

He eventually he caught his breath. Blue got up and kiss-licked his nose, at that instant, Lance could see his stomach bulging, swelling as Blue thrusted in, Lance didn’t think that was possible, his mind was playing with himself, so he touch it and then pressed it, as soon as he pressed, Blue grunted, Lance pressed down stronger, Blue growled deep, making Lance shiver and moan -Move, boy- he asked scratching the wolf’s ear. Blue took a little distance and slammed back in with all his strength, Lance moaned loudly -Yes! Like that! Good boy! – Blue speeded up the thrusts, Lance’s mind was going blank, he couldn’t think of anything but ecstasy and pleasure. Blue’s balls hitting his cheeks every thrust, spanking him loudly.

Blue’s pre was flooding Lance’s inside, the feeling making the human moan, then the pain came back, as Blue was trying to get his knot inside Lance -Wait up! - Blue was centered only in getting his knot inside, but Lance wouldn’t stop complaining - I don’t thing I can take tha- he was interrupted as the knot finally broke in, tears falling down his face, Blue moved his head upwards and howled as loud as he could, Lance thanked the distance between the rooms and the thick walls -I guess I can take that- he said chuckling. Lance grabbed Blue’s head and brought it closer to his face, opening his mouth for a kiss, Blue got his tongue back inside into the well-receiving throat, each one kissing eagerly and passionate. Blue started taking his knot out and inside, every time stronger, Lance moaning muffled into the Blue’s mouth, the wolf growling deep and low, getting Lance even more turned on, moaning desperately. Blue’s knot was growing too large to pull all the way out anymore, growing bigger, Lance was on the edge again, Blue was grinding himself over Lance, Blue opened his nuzzle and strongly bit Lance’s right shoulder, staying immobile making him moan and cum, almost immediately Blue came, spurt after spurt of cum filling Lance, his toned abs loosing form, Blue had to let his shoulder go, as his belly was getting in the way, he’d licked it, but Lance’s belly was getting big and didn’t want to press it.

Lance lost counts of how many times he felt Blue’s dick twitch while more cum came out of it. Blue got in his legs, trying to move and turn around, but Lance took his left paw -Please, don’t, stay with me- fighting again his instincts, Blue lay down over Lance, licking both, his shoulder and his face, until he finally passed away, did he fell asleep or did he fainted? Blue thought.

Blue also feel asleep, the next morning, as soon as Lance regained conscience, he got a little scared, Blue was looking at him closely, face-to-face, moving his tail, curiously. Lance rubbed his fists against his eyes, and got in his elbows, then the scene was clear to him, his belly had tripled its size, and by the looks of it, they both were still stuck together. -How are we going to clean ourselves? - He asked, Blue rolled them, Lance on top of him, and barked teleporting them into a bathroom. There, Lance slowly and weakly stood up, and took out his sticky hoodie, Blue stood up as well, Lance held on to him and walked to the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a span of two months, I really don't know how to write. Also, English is my second language; so, sorry for any grammar or spelling errors, thank you.


End file.
